sonic randomness a punch in tha face
by shadow793
Summary: it's a random story that just popped into my mind. this story contains brutal violence and is not recomended for sonic lovers. it has a good ending tho


disclamer: i wouldn't want to even think about owning this trash. (warning to sonic fans, this is a sonic mocker)

* * *

**sonic the hedgehog randomness**

one day on GreenHill sonic and shadow where throwing down. and sonic was getting his sorry butt owned. shadow at the moment was **smashing**

**sonic's head on a rock rapidly**, and** without remorse**. "ow!! shadow stop!!! i give!!" sonic pleaded. "shut up you fat mother!! take it like a man!!" shadow

growled, as he continued to** smash sonics head**.

tails came over to shadow and asked him to stop **smashing sonics head**. "shadow, will you please stop **smashing sonics head on that rock**?!"

" heck no!!! this fat mother needs to learn a lesson!!!" and shadow continued to **smash sonics head on the rock**. eventually sonic had enough and

desided to do something. sonic flipped his leg and tripped shadow so he would fall on his back. quickly sonic ..............................................**poked shadow**

**in the eye.**

" you stupid gay lord!!!'' shadow cried as he **kicked sonic into next week**......................................shadow waited................................exactly one week..

...................................and found sonic who was left in time for one week. " i have found you sonic the hedgehog!!" shadow said. '' yes you have!" sonic

replied. shadow **punched sonic in the face**, "shut up you mother!!!" sonic began to cry like a little girl, " dont call me names!! it hurts my feelings!!" and

sonic got punched in the face again.

then knuckles came over to shadow, " hey shadow, maybe you should stop punching sonic in the face!" shadow got mad, he never let knuckles tell him

what to do, so he **punched him in the face**. " shut up dreadlocks!!"

" dont make fun of my hair!!!!!!!!!!" knuckles **punched shadow in the face**, and his knuckles **poked shadow in his eyes**. "AAAAARRRGHHHH!! you poop

head!!!" shadow roared. then shadow used chaos control and blew knuckles to peices. then shadow **punched sonic in the face**. " what was that for???"

sonic asked, "why are we fighting?" shadow thought for a moment............................................and he thought some more...................................................

and some more...............................................................and he **punched sonic in the face**, all the way to next month, " im not good at hard questions."shadow

explained,.............................................shadow waited.....................................................one whole month until sonic appeared............................................

and **shadow got punched in the face**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

shadow was stunned..............**sonic punched shadow in the face**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! how could this be???? shadow got mad and **punched sonic in the face**!!!!

"nice try.." shadow said, " but u still lose!!!" and shadow ...........................................................................................................................................................................................

............................... took sonic to dominose pizza..................................and **threw a pizza in sonics face**................................ so sonic ate the pizza..............and

the pizza was yummy..........................................................and an **anvil fell on sonics head**!!!!!

and sonic died

and shadow laughed

and ...............................................................................................he **punched shadow in the face**...............even though he was dead........................sonic was

now a ghost and would **haunt shadow forever** and **punch him in the face**!!!!!

the end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

well that's it.......................................not very funny but i thought it was pretty entertaining....

sorry if i offended any of u sonic lovers, but i couldnt resist this moment of pure randomness!!

( at least there was a happy ending!!!!!..................................................right??)


End file.
